The hidden dragon clan
by kyuubi gurl
Summary: AU What happens if Sakura had a past she didn't know about? A stranger appears, some of what you think of enemys are close to you. Also weird visions. I know it sux but it is my first time. plz read. I changed the name.
1. Where am I?

_**A hidden past**_

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it

_**Chapter 1**_

"Where am I" Sasuke thought. As he explored he heard a baby cry. He headed towards the din and saw a house. The house was white with blue door. On the step of the house there was a baby sleeping in a basket. Sasuke saw the door open. He saw two people. He couldn't see their faces, but knows he seen them before but he doesn't know where. The man at the door picked up a letter he found on the floor "Take care of this child we shall come for it when it is 18." Then suddenly what looked like a serpent came and attacked the two people. Sasuke then saw a blinding pale blue light and was knocked unconscios.

Sasuke woke up and saw a pinked haired kunochi. "Sakura," he yelled. When she heard her name she ran. "_What's wrong with Sakura,"_ he thought, "_she would normally come up and hug me."_ Something is not right. Sasuke started to chase after. "Sakura wait up." It was no use, she just ran. "_Wait Sakura is 13 she is now 16." _Sakura was wearing her red kimono she wore when she was 13. "Nagiya this man is trying to hurt me." "Sakura it's me." Suddenly a huge animnal appeard and attakced Sasuke. Sasuke finaly knocked the wolf unconscious. He then went to Sakura. She just looked at him and said "who are you?" she said. Sasuke saw the same blinding light.

When Sasuke got up he saw a girl with black hair. "You have finaly woken Uchiha Sasuke," she said. "Who are you," Sasuke replied. "I can't tell you that but you must listen the one you care about is about to be gone forever." "What are you talking about?" "Only you can save her you must remeber." "Remeber what." Sorry but I must go now. Sasuke then saw a huge blind figure and climbed on it and left.


	2. No one remebers

Yay I got one review it was from flame unicorn srry if it was confusing but it will make more sense I hope well here is the next chapter

Sasuke: this better be good

Me: well let them read it

Sasuke: this story sucks

Me: **cries my head off**

Sasuke: okay, okay just let them read the story

Chapter 2

"**_No one remembers,"_**

Sasuke was up in a cold sweat. "What the he…. shoot I am gonna be late!" Sasuke quickly got up. He skipped breakfast. When Sasuke was there he saw Sakura. "Hi Sasuke," Sakura said cheerfully. "What ever," he replied coolly. "Hey Sakura," said the number one hyperactive ninja. "Oh hi Naruto." "Woah Sakura what happened to your arm?!" Sakura's arm was all bandaged up. Sasuke took notice of this also. "Oh…um.. I tripped and got hurt," she replied nervously. Kakshi sensei was there when Sakura told Naruto what happened. He didn't believe, but he let it slide. "Oh yah Sakura I had a dream about you, you took off on a snake," Naruto said. Sasuke had almost choked when he heard what Naruto said. It was silent. This surprised Kakashi. Usually nothing surprises him. "Alright let's start training," Kakashi said.

When the started training Sakura was really strong. She could lift trees up easily. "Woah Sakura when have you gotten this strong," "I'm not sure." "Okay Sakura you go against Naruto," Kakashi sensei said. "Okay." "Sakura I won't be easy on you," "Neither will I." Sakura then went in to a tyjutsu stance. Naruto did the shadow clone jutsu. Sakura was surrounded. She then grabbed a tree and threw it at all the Narutos. She then attacked Naruto from the back. Naruto was surprised. Sakura took him out easily. Naruto then felt her presence behind him. Naruto grabbed a kunai and lunged it behind him. Sakura had used the clone jutsu. Naruto then felt something besides him. It was a kunai. Naruto then felt Sakura's weight on him. Naruto had no time to react. Sakura then jabbed a kunai at his leg. He felt the red blood oozing from the wound. He tried the summoning jutsu but then he saw look like a snake or something. He tried to get a better look at it but it went away as quickly as it came. Naruto then felt something brush against his neck. Sakura had the kunai at his throat. Naruto stared into her eyes and she had a hypnotized gaze. Naruto saw her eyes. It was like a cats. He stared at the mean cat like eyes. It then went back to normal. "Alright that's enough," Kakashi said, "you can go home now." Sakura was walking home with Naruto and Sasuke. "Sakura is something wrong?"

"What… no Naruto, why?" "Its just you look down." Sasuke took notice of this also. "I'm fine really." Sakura then started walking in the other direction. I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay."


	3. Sakura I am coming please hang on

Yay I got more reviews. Srry if it doesn't make sense but it should make more sense as it goes along. O yah I don't own Naruto I wish I did but if I did own it then I would be happy Chapter 3 

"_**Sakura!"**_

"_Maybe I should go visit mom and dad," _she thought, _"mom and dad wouldn't have forgotten."_ She thought about it for a while and decided to go. She grabbed her purse and keys. When she left she felt like someone was following her.

Meanwhile in a tree, "she sure has grown, I can't wait until she is with u," said a mysterious man. "She is really attractive." "Let us be careful and keep an eye on her, I mean she was trained by Tsude she must be tough and a kunoichi looks are always deceiving," said an inhuman voice. "True very true."

When Sakura was at her parents house her parents looked at her sadly. "Sakura please be careful today," her mother pleaded. "Okay, but why," Sakura we have something to tell you." "What?" they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get…" **"NO!" **"Sakura get out of here." "Mom dad why," "just go." She did as she was told. When Sakura left it got really messy in there. Sakura was fast. When she stopped she breathed heavily. Sakura was miles away from there. Her bandages were glowing. It got hot and sweaty in her bandages. She took it off revealing what it hid. She didn't even know what it was.

Sasuke was investigating Sakura's parents house. It was a mess there was blood all over the place. Sasuke finally went into the kitchen and what he saw was horrible.

Sakura had just heard a twig crack. Taking out a kunai. She was ready for anything. She then saw it was a bunny. _That was close, _she said inwardly. Sakura waited. It was silent. She was waiting for a reply. Her inner self hasn't been stirring up lately. She then heard a female inhuman voice say, "She is gone." Sakura had heard the comment inside of her. _Who are you?_ She then felt weight on her left side. When she saw the face of her attacker she screamed.

Sasuke saw the same woman he had seen in his dreams almost dead. "Please save Sakura he.. He's after her." "Who," but it was to late she closed her eyes and was dead. Kakashi showed a white kunai stained with red blood. On the handle was what looked like a serpent. Sasuke then told Kakashi he had the same dream as Naruto. Kakashi also had the same dream of Sakura. All of them heard a girl scream in the distance. All three men were out of the house heading towards the scream. "Sakura I am coming, please hang on."


	4. The stroke of midnight

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The stroke of midnight**_

Sakura grabbed a kunai and stabbed the creature. The creature howled as blood came dripping from the wound. Sakura then pushed the wolf on top of her. The wolf was licking its wound. "You humans are so stubborn." Sakura then preformed the substation jutsu before the wolf could attack again. She then came from behind. Sakura threw kunai at it. It dodged them easily. The wolf was to fast this time. It bit her leg. Sakura howled in pain. She had to heal it but she couldn't move. "Don't bother moving," a harsh voice said. Sakura saw a man with long black hair. He was wearing a white robe with a serpent like design on it. "What do you want," she spat. He smirked. "You." He went closer to Sakura. **"GET AWAY FROM HER!" ** a familiar voice called. "Sasuke!" Sasuke was then in front of Sakura. He was in a fighting stance. Sasuke then ran at him. He threw three kunai at him. The man was so agile. He dodged them with ease. Kakashi and Naruto were at Sakura's side. Kakashi healed the wound. "Sakura are you okay?" Naruto and Kakashi were then pushed back by something. There were more huge wolves. Naruto did the shadow clone jutsu and released the kyuubi. Kakashi ran after the man with his chidori. Kakashi was thrown off course then landed in a tree. The trees branches were holding him. Naruto had defeated the wolves but the tree branches grabbed him. Sasuke then asked the man what do you want with Sakura. The man smirked. "She has to come with me, it is her destiny." Sasuke then felt something wrap around his leg. It was the tree branches. The man did alien hand sighs. Sasuke then felt the tree branches wrap around harder. Sakura saw the ones she cared about being squished to death. _"What should I do?" _Sakura thought._ "Let me help,"_ said the inhuman voice inside of her. Sakura's mark then started to glow. At the stroke of midnight she knew what to do. "I will come with you if you leave them alone," she said. The man smirked. "Sakura..Don't." Sasuke Naruto and Kakashi saw her mark glowing. "You guys all had the same dream that is coming true," she said. Sasuke watched as she climbed on the wolf and left. Sasuke was never going to see his kunoichi again.


	5. 2 Years later

_**Chapter 5**_

_**2 years later**_

me no own naruto ok plz be easy it is my first time also review

Sasuke was heart broken when Sakura disappeared. He still tries to look for her but hasn't even found a clue of her. He tried remembering what she said.

"You all had the same dream about me and it is coming true." Those were her last words. Sasuke was puzzled.

He had no idea what that meant. First of all she was carried away by a serpent not a wolf. Today was Sakura's birthday and the anniversary of the day that Sakura was captured. Sasuke was wrong about her age her two years ago. He thought she was 16, but she was 18. Sasuke was now a jounin. He now leads a group of ABNU. Sasuke had a long day. It was midnight. Sasuke couldn't go to bed. He felt like to go for a walk. So he went outside and walked to the place that Sakura was captured. He looked around and heard someone coming.

He sensed someones chakra. He hid behind some trees and saw who was coming. It was a woman. Sasuke saw a huge wolf by her side. Sasuke clenched his teeth. He dashed out of his hiding place and attacked the wolf. The wolf was surprised, and was knocked unconscious.

The woman who was walking with the wolf started to attack Sasuke. She punched Sasuke in the face but missed. He tried the shionobi cycle but she cart wheeled backwards. She tried to kick Sasuke but he caught her leg. She then grabbed one of Sasuke's kunai and jabbed it at his leg. Sasuke howled with pain. The fresh liquid was pouring from the wound. Sasuke drew chakra to his hand. He grabbed the woman and threw her in a tree. The woman then got out of the tree and ran to Sasuke. She then grabbed one of her own weapons. She then threw it at him. It missed. "You should work on your aim." The woman just smirked. "Why do you smile?" "Because I wasn't aiming for you." Sasuke then fell. He felt weight on top of him. He was under a really big tree branch. The woman then grabbed the unconscious wolf and took off running. Sasuke cursed. He drew chakra to his hands and lifted the tree off of him. Sasuke then took out the kunai from his side. He healed it.

He then ran as fast as he could to Kakashi 's house. He explained what had happened. They were both at Naruto's house. They told Naruto. They were all looking for the woman. They used Kiba's dog Akamaru to sniff them out. Akamaru caught the scent. They all followed him. They all hid their chakra so that she couldn't sense it.

She was talking. "Why did he attack us if we did no harm to him?" "I don't know." "Oh well might as well stay here." Sasuke was sure he saw the girl somewhere. She had long black hair and jade green eyes. She was wearing a white robe with a serpent design on it. "Sasuke I think we should go she is just a traveler." "But Kakashi sensei she has one of those wolves." "It could be like Naruto's summoning jutsu." She could have summoned wolves instead of a toad." Sasuke didn't listen he went and attacked them.

She responded quickly. She grabbed a white kunai. It also had a serpent design on the handle. She then threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it with ease. He turned on his sharigon. This allowed him to predict what move she was going to make. He thn tried to use his sharigon but he couldn't somthing was blocking the womans mind. She then ran at Sasuke. She kicked him in the head but he ducked she then suprized him by kicking under. She was predicting moves better then the sharigon. "Nagiya I need your help," she yelled. The woman then ran at Sasuke. She had fire in her hands. "Try and dodged this." She then threw the fire ball at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it. Sasuke then felt something grab him. It was the wolf. it was all a trick and he fell for it. The girl then threw a kunai in the air. She did hand signs. She then said "kunai of the beast jutsu." The kunai then began to multiply. It then turned into an animal. It looked like a serpent but it couldn't be it has wings. The thing then turned to Sasuke. It was about to attack when she suddenly stopped it. "You have seen to much," she said. She then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The wolf had also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke you idiot, you could have gotten yourself killed," Naruto said. "It's getting dark, we should camp out here." They all ate some fish and went to bed. Sasuke felt something grab him. It felt like a huge claw. He woke up and saw something sticking a kunai at his leg. Sasuke tried to punch him but it was dark he couldn't see. Everything went blank.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter plz review and I will update more faster and also if there any spelling errors let me know My friend has started on her story on her acount so if the storys are different you know it is my friends.


	6. Let me go

_**Chapter 6**_

srry I haven't updated please R&R

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto oh ya before i forget Shanti did this (It is all explained in my profile which i changed)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sasuke got up he was moving but he wasn't walking at all. He looked down. He was really flying.

"Hey sleeping beaty is up." "Naruto wh..." "Look up." Sasuke looked up and saw wings, scales and omg a dragon was carrying him. "Hey Naruto what is this stupid animal..." **"WHO ARE YOU CALLLING UNITELLIGENT YOU PLEABEAN**," it roared furiosly. "Woah You can talk."Of course you asinine human. " "Hey who are you calling asinsine!?" You, you uneducated, ignorant fool." "Let us down." "Request denied." "Why?" "Because you attacked our heiress when she didn't do anything to you." "Sasuke you idiot!" "What?" "Next time find out if a dragon is with the girl before you attack her." Naruto shut up."

"No you shut up."

"No you."

"No you."

No you"

"No you"

**_"Y_****_OU IDIOTS SHUT UP!"_** the dragon roared.k

It was silent. "Man this is so stupid." Sasuke thought. It was quiet so the nijas closed their eyes and let the dream world take them.

* * *

Sasuke was running. He didn't know why but he felt like to run. When he looked back he saw a blue dragon probably a female because it had a girlish look. It was covered in blood. "Sasuke-kun get away from her," the dragon plead in a familiar voice. ''How do you know my name?" "How could I forget the one I love." Wait a minute surely this dragon must be confused, Sasuke thought. There was another dragons roar. "Get out of here." Sasuke didn't listen. He saw the other dragon. It was the one that was carrying them. The dragon lunged straight at Sasuke but he was protected form the female dragon. The male dragon stopped in its track. "Crystillia why do you protect him." She didn't respond but coiled her fairy-like wings around Sasuke. "Move or I'll make you." "NO," she hissed. "Very well then."

The male dragon lunged at them. The female dragon threw her body in front of Sasuke. The two dragons crashed. The male dragon bit the females wings. She screamed in agony as the thin membrane on her wings were being torn my a vicious dragon. "Cryastillia give it up you'll never be able to beat me." The female dragon sunk it fangs on the males neck. the male tried to buck her off but she managed to stay on. The male dragon finally kicked the female dragon in the ribs wich made her jaw open from the pain. She didn't give up. She crouched low to the ground and roared. "That won't scare me." She breathed out fire at him. He responed quickly and also breathed at fire. Their flames crashed. He was winning. I've got to do something and quick, Sasuke thought. He ran beside the female dragon. "Dragon style fire ball justsu." He emitted flames from his mouth. Sasuke and the female dragon were able to overpower the male dragon. The male dragon barley had a scratch. "Do you think you can defeat me with that?" The male dragon approched them. Great I'm out of chakra and the female can't put off much of a fight," Sasuke thought. Sasuke felt something sharp grabb his shoulder. It was the female dragons's fangs. She opened her wings and jumped up high. She was flapping her wings rapidly. Sasuke then saw someone. HE couldn't see much but could tell it was girl. "Sasuke-kun please save me." That voice. He reached his hand out to the girl. She came closer but sasuke still didn't know who she was. She was almost close as enough for sasuke to tell who it was.

* * *

Ha ha ha cliffy. sorry but it is 12:00 and I am tired and I am so sorry if it is short I am just not good at making long storys. T.T

Anyways I am sorry for saying sorry so much. Oh if you like storys with dragons try honoringdeaths story Secret of a dragon.


End file.
